<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Tis a Gift by MeChewChew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849869">'Tis a Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew'>MeChewChew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, ratings change per chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompt fills.</p><p>Additional tags/warnings &amp; ratings in the beginning notes of each prompt.</p><p>1. Marriage Proposal (EstiMeric)<br/>2. Rest (WolChefant)<br/>3. Housing (WolStinien)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EstiMeric - Marriage Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Estinien takes Aymeric to Kugane and then proposes.</p><p>Rating: General</p><p>Warnings: None, just fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien fiddled with the silk velvet box sitting in the sleeve of his yukata, half listening while Aymeric stood by one of the stands of the night markets in Kugane to look for souvenirs. He doesn’t mean to space out, but his heart has been racing, continues to race in his body in preparation for what he plans to do tonight. What he’s been planning for months on end.</p><p>It must be tonight.</p><p>“Estinien?”</p><p>“Hm,” he grunts, blinks his attention back to Aymeric who is as dashing as ever in his blue yukata, opposite of Estinien’s own crimson one.</p><p>“This one would be nice for Lucia, would it not?” Aymeric shows him a small chain with some charms on it.</p><p>Estinien looks at him and shrugs. How would he know? Aymeric sighs and shakes his head, going to the counter to pay for it while Estinien follows him like a shadow.</p><p>“That should be everyone,” Aymeric mumbles to himself, mentally catalogues his spendings while they walk through the rest of the market. Estinien guides him with a discrete hand on the small of his back, tugging on his side occasionally when he wanders too far out. He’s warm beside him, leans his head against his shoulders every so often that makes Estinien scoff and turn away to hide the blush on his face.</p><p>A sweet vanilla scent wafts past him and he turns his head to see a bright taiyaki stand. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Aymeric’s looking at him with concealed pleading. Estinien sighs and looks anyways and Aymeric holds his hands up as if he’s been caught committing a crime, “’Tis alright. We had a large dinner.”</p><p>“You want it.” Estinien raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“No,” Aymeric insists as he usually does.</p><p>“What flavor do you want?”</p><p>“Tea…”</p><p>Aymeric smiles sheepishly at him and hands over their coin pouch for Estinien to purchase the sweet treat and they take a moment to sit on a bench nearby and eat. Aymeric holds it with both hands, using the warmth of the treat to warm his fingers, chilled from the night breeze. Estinien holds his hair back when Aymeric holds it up to his mouth for him to take a bite and the taiyaki is gone in moments.</p><p>Aymeric gives him a delighted smile and Estinien’s pulse picks up once more as he remembers the weight in his sleeve.</p><p>“Let us find a view for the final festivities,” Estinien gently tugs his arm until he stands and brushes his clothes down. He meanders them through the crowds until they arrive on the bridge, empty, as he had coordinated beforehand.</p><p>“Aymeric,” he releases a heavy breath and turns to him, holds his fingers between his nervously.</p><p>His lover tilts his head, “yes, Dear?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>For months he had thought of what to say in this moment, how to best please Aymeric and express his love verbally. Never has he properly thought of how to say it. In the heat of the moment, he is at a loss for words, for thoughts, even. His heart pounds in his chest, a flush creeps through his body, and he squeezes Aymeric’s fingers between his, shifts them so they’re fully holding hands.</p><p>And then he looks him in the eye, takes a deep breath before kneeling down on one knee.</p><p>“Esti-” Aymeric gasps, eyes widen.</p><p>“Please,” Estinien whispers, lets go to pull the box out of his sleeve and open it up towards him.</p><p>Sapphire surrounded by gold, a hint of ruby ever so slight in the elegant design.</p><p>“Estinien…” Aymeric’s lips quiver, a hand coming over to cover it soon.</p><p>“Please be mine,” Estinien’s grip on the box shakes a little, he swallows down the anxiety in his throat, “to have and to hold forevermore,” he manages to grit out under the weight of his emotions.</p><p>Aymeric half stutters a response before kneeling and taking his hands in his, “yes,” he sniffles, “yes!”</p><p>Estinien feels like his chest is going to explode, that nothing he has ever experienced in his life is more joyful than this moment. He slides the ring onto his finger before they can get too ahead of themselves, a matching grin on his face as Aymeric tumbles into his arms, knocking them both over into a fit of smiles and tears. He holds Aymeric tightly, fingers digging into his back as Aymeric nearly chokes him in his excitement.</p><p>They both jump at the sound of a bang and look up to see a colorful shower of lights dispersing through the sky, followed by a series of more and more. With a laugh, they turn back to each other and Estinien has a hand on the back of Aymeric’s head and pulls him down into a kiss.</p><p>Aymeric kisses him back with a whispered ‘yes’ between their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Siren &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rest (WoL/Haurchefant)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scarlet and Alphinaud run from the bloody banquet.</p><p>Haurchefant comes to help.</p><p>Rating: General</p><p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go!”</p><p>“I couldn’t possibly-”</p><p>Scarlet flicks her hair away from her face, nearly rips the healing robe she’s wearing in her haste to take it off and kneel down to wrap it around Alphinaud. The boy voices his chagrin as she laces it around him and grabs his hands, holds them tightly in hers and looks at him. Alphinaud promptly closes his mouth, eyes wide and glinting.</p><p>“You must go,” she blinks away the fear in her eyes, the tightness of her throat. She must be strong. For him. For all of them. “You’re our only chance.”</p><p>Never mind the thought in the back of her mind telling her that should something happen to her here, she would at least rest in peace knowing that Alphinaud is safe. That she did everything she could.</p><p>“Scar-”</p><p><em>“Go.” </em>She says quietly, squeezes his hands before letting them go and turning him around. She pushes him forward and watches him run until the snow makes it impossible to see.</p><p>Then, she turns around and lets out a shuddering sigh, closes her eyes with a shiver and takes out her cane, movement as familiar as it is to walk.</p><p>Padded footsteps come closer.</p><p>Aether wells in her body.</p><p>She opens her eyes and casts.</p><p>-</p><p>Another ether vial falls onto the ground, her body shocked once more by a sudden influx of mana. She barely has time to wipe her lips before casting a shield. A misstep in the snow has her falling to one knee, coming into a roll to dodge a swipe of a sword. The next moment she has her cane up to deflect another one.</p><p>She knocks the man down with her leg and manages to stumble back to her feet, using her cane to help balance her stance in her fatigue.</p><p>Everything is so white.</p><p>And cold.</p><p>Numbing.</p><p>And she is so tired.</p><p>For every traitor she takes down, another one pops up. Sometimes two. Her body protests with each movement, screeches at her as she casts. All her muscles ache as she’s lifted off the ground to release a stun.</p><p>Then, she runs.</p><p>Blindly, towards what she thinks is the direction Ishgard is in. Who could tell? Everything here looked the same.</p><p>An arrow flies past her and she’s quick to begin meandering her path, lungs screaming against the cold air as she turns her head to look behind her.</p><p>She collides against something warm and hard.</p><p>An arm winds around her and she hears a sharp cling of metal against metal.</p><p>She yells and pushes against the assaulter, doesn’t register the soft shushing coming from above her until she hears Alphinaud’s voice yelling her name.</p><p>“Alphinaud?” She gasps, stills for a moment to look at the boy with her own eyes.</p><p>He’s safe.</p><p>She lets out a tense sigh that she hadn’t realized was welling inside of her and finally looks up at the person holding her.</p><p>“Lord Haurchefant?”</p><p>He smiles down at her. Radiant, as always. Concern twinges at the edge of his lips.</p><p>“Yes, my lady?”</p><p>Metal clashes against metal once more and she looks behind her to see his shield protecting her back as the both of them sit in the snow. She sighs and readjusts her grip on her cane.</p><p>"If you've any dreams about being a knight in shining armor, now would be a good time to reenact them." She smirks and slips out of his hold, facing the enemy once more.</p><p>He laughs and rises next to her, smile equally as devious, “Will do, my lady.”</p><p>“Now wait just a moment!” Alphinaud comes up to them, looks at them disapprovingly. “By law, we are wards of House Fortemps and therefore have protection! We need not fight anymore. Let Lord Haurchefant announce his ties to us and be on our way to Ishgard.”</p><p>Scarlet sighs and turns to Haurchefant.</p><p>The other man simple smiles.</p><p>“I will have to reenact my dreams another day then, my lady.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Please go to the intercessory with lady Tataru. My men will show you to your chambers from there,” Haurchefant says, walks the two scions to the room and gives them a hot cocoa to calm their nerves.</p><p>He comes back to his office a moment later, another hot cocoa in his hands, and places it on his desk towards Scarlet, whom he insisted sit next to him.</p><p>The hour is late and they are they only two in there. The fire roars in the hearth, warms the room to a tolerable level.</p><p>Scarlet wraps her hands around the mug, warms her fingers as she takes a sip. She sighs and leans back in the chair, letting her shoulders fall down now that there is no one in the room that she needs to look presentable for.</p><p>“’Twas an eventful night you had, my lady.” Haurchefant settles in his own seat and looks over at her, holds back his desire to nudge the hair falling over his face behind her ear. “I daresay that you beat the Lord Commander back to Ishgard,” he jests, tries to lighten the mood, to take her mind off of what has conspired.</p><p>“Is this how you begin all your conversations, my lord?” She turns an eyebrow up, puts her mug down.</p><p>He chuckles, lips curling upwards in that charming way of his. “Only to those dear to me whom like to pretend that they are alright.” He pulls out a stack of paperwork towards him as if he will work. “Relax, my lady,” he dips his quill in a pot of ink, “no harm will come to you here. We will go into Ishgard tomorrow.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and stares into the hearth, slowly finishes her hot cocoa. She thinks. Of what happened. What could have happened. And how to move on from here.</p><p>The sound of a feather scratching on parchment fills the silence of the room and between the banquet, running, and fighting, her body is begging for rest.</p><p>“Lady Scarlet,” Haurchefant says gently.</p><p>She jolts up in surprise, eyes opening where they had closed without her realizing. “Yes?”</p><p>“While not quite a dream I have had, I would ask for your permission to reenact something similar to it in this moment,” he gives her a small smile, a gentle one.</p><p>She furrows her brows for a moment, confused as she tries to understand the question. Regardless, Haurchefant is harmless and she must admit to herself that she does trust him.</p><p>She nods and Haurchefant is quick yet careful to lean over and scoop her out of her chair despite her initial squandering. He sits her down on his lap, urges her to rest her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“Rest, my lady. There is no one here to judge you so. You needn’t put up walls when there are none needed.” He says quietly, turns to nuzzle his nose against her head.</p><p>“Haurchefant,” she sighs, settles down when his hand comes to rub at her arm.</p><p>“Sleep. We will retire to a proper chamber when I’ve finished with my work,” he mumbles into her hair.</p><p>She relents and relaxes into his hold, mumbles against his shoulder, “I thought you hated paperwork.”</p><p>Haurchefant chuckles. She can feel the vibrations from his chest.</p><p>“You would be correct. But if I do not have this finished by tomorrow, the Lord Commander will send someone to give me a verbal lashing.”</p><p>She smiles and closes her eyes.</p><p>The sound of a quill scratching against parchment lulls her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Scar &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Housing (WolStinien)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Siren again ;)</p>
<p>Siren finally wins a house.</p>
<p>Rating: Explicit</p>
<p>Warnings: anal fingering, anal sex, outdoor sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien leans against the fence, arms crossed and a shadow looming over his face. His lips turn into a frown, brows furrowed as stormy eyes watch the scene unfold in front of him.</p>
<p>Siren stands next to the realtor, <em>too close</em>. His back arches ever so slightly, not that anyone except him would notice, under the oversized jacket falling off his shoulders. <em>Estinien’s jacket.</em></p>
<p>His miqote ears and tail flicker for the realtor, hands in front of his chest and clasped together in a feint of cuteness. Eyes wide and just slightly watery, Siren is the epitome of an adorable miqote, Nidhogg’s horns on the side of his head be damned.</p>
<p>“Please?” Estinien hears from his lover, practically begging the other man to lower the cost of the house, and he growls warningly, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Wether it’s Siren’s charm or Estinien’s threatening presence, the realtor relents and lowers the house by hundreds of thousands. The draqote jumps up and hollers in happiness, thanks the man profusely, and Estinien bites his bottom lip until it nearly tears.</p>
<p>Only once he leaves does Estinien grab Siren by the back of the collar, drags him to the side of the house where a stone fence covers them from peering eyes, and presses him roughly against the wall with a growl.</p>
<p>“Congratulations for winning the house,” Estinien purrs into his ear, brings a hand up to cup at his jaw and rub a thumb over his cheek. “You whore.” The grip turns harsh and Siren winces and whines at the sudden force.</p>
<p>Estinien’s head is at his neck before he realizes and there’s a sudden pain that erupts as he bites down on the sensitive skin. Siren gasps and grasps onto Estinien’s shoulders, clenching his fists into his shirt and moans when a tongue comes to lap at the wound.</p>
<p><em>“Mine,”</em> Estinien murmurs into his neck, hands traveling down to takes his wrists in a bruising hold and slam them up against the brick.</p>
<p>Siren whimpers as Estinien nips at his neck, shifting his hands to hold down both of Siren’s above him with one hand, the other coming to slip under his shirt and into his pants. He squeezes his ass hard and turns him around, presses him hard against the brick.</p>
<p>His shirt and jacket are pushed up a moment later, pants and undergarments tugged down in one swift movement. Then, there’s a loud smack and Siren moans, sticks his ass out further until Estinien smacks it again.</p>
<p>There’s shuffling behind him then something hard presses between his ass cheeks, rubs teasingly until he whines, and Estinien chuckles.</p>
<p>Slicked fingers separate his ass and plunge in without mercy, a vial of oil hidden in the pockets of his jacket that Siren was wearing. The dracote moans and pushes back with fervor, shakes his ass until Estinien sticks a third finger in to stretch him wider.</p>
<p>Only when he shudders and his knees buckle from Estinien’s ministrations does the dragoon take his fingers out. Before Siren can whine about the loss, a hot and heavy cock presses against his hole, dips in <em>just</em> slightly before pulling out again, repeating the motion until Siren quakes.</p>
<p>“Please,” Siren gasps out.</p>
<p>“You little kitty of a whore,” Estinien teases, slides his hand down from Siren’s wrists until it grips against his waist, his other hand following the same on the other side.</p>
<p>He pushes in relentlessly until he bottoms out, relishing in the way Siren howls out a lewd <em>yes!</em></p>
<p>Estinien leans down and growls a fierce <em>mine</em> against the back of his neck, bites down until he draws blood, and thrusts mercilessly, until Siren’s back arches impossibly low and his moans turn incoherent.</p>
<p>“Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear your moaning you whore?” Estinien puts his arms under his waist and pulls him up to press back against his chest, a hand snaking up to wrap around his neck and push his head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>He thrusts up and Siren lets out a choked moan. <em>Estinien is so deep</em> all of a sudden and Siren has to tiptoe to keep up with where Estinien guides him. It’s quiet in the neighborhood except for his gasps and the sound of skin slapping against skin.</p>
<p>His cock bounces pathetically as Estinien slams into him, he nearly screams when the other presses him against the wall until brick grates against his shirt, feet off the ground as Estinien thrusts up into him, toes curling as his legs squirm in the air.</p>
<p>Estinien pants harshly behind him, calls him a whore and degrades him. A hand grabs his tail and strokes it from base to end and Siren barely registers the shudder running up his spine before he’s climaxing, splattering seed against the wall with a howl as Estinien bucks behind him with a stutter and fills him.</p>
<p>Estinien pulls out with a huff and Siren’s knees buckle as he’s let back onto the ground, would have collapsed if not for Estinien holding him up by the waist.</p>
<p>He feels his pants hastily pulled up and barely has the capacity to let out a whine when the dragoon throws him over his shoulder and carries him into the new house.</p>
<p><em>Their</em> new house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>